Of Potters and Blacks
by Snape's Slayer
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter named buffy. What if everyone in the magical world thought she was dead. What would everyone be like if she showed up to see her father and little brother to her, Harry, pregnant and married to a vampire. You'll have to read
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This story is based on Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I am rewriting the timeline and other things. So almost everythings different from the books and tv show.

"**Of Potters and Blacks"**

**Prologue**

**On July 31, 1983 Elizabeth Anne Black was born to Sirius Black and Joyce 'Snape' Black. Remus Lupin and Lily 'Evans' Potter was named her godparents. Her uncles and aunts were 'Uncle' Severus, 'Uncle' Remus, 'Uncle' James, and 'Aunt' Lily.**

**On Elizabeth's "Buffy" 3rd birthday (1986) Harry James Potter was born to Lily and James Potter. (He was born on July 31, 1986.)**

**On October 31, 1987 Elizabeth, Harry, James, and Lily was at home when Voldemort attacked their house. (James, Sirius, Lily, Joyce, Harry, Elizabeth and Remus all live together at Godric Hollow. They all are under the Fidelius Charm. Because Dumbledore thought that Voldemort was after Harry. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper but everyone thought that Sirius was.) He killed James and Lily. When he raised his want to kill Elizabeth he told Elizabeth and Harry that he wasn't after Harry but he was after Elizabeth. But when he raised his wand to kill Elizabeth the spell rebounded off of her and hit him in the chest and made him into nothing but a soul. Both Elizabeth and Harry were hurt by the spell. Elizabeth got a cut shaped like a phoenix on her back, across both of her shoulder blades. And Harry got a cut of a lightening bolt in the middle of his forehead.**

**Sirius went after Peter after he learned what happened. Peter started to yell that Sirius was the secret Keeper and the he betrayed James and Lily. Then he blew up the street full of muggles and cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and ran down the sewers.**

**Since everyone believed that Sirius was the secret keeper and that he was a death eater and gave the Potters to Voldemort, the Ministry sent him to Azkaban Prison without a trial for life.**

**Joyce divorced Sirius and took Elizabeth to California. She oblivated Elizabeth and got remarried to Hank Summers and oblivated him too**

**to make him think he was Elizabeth's father. Then she spelled Elizabeth's hair to the color blond. Then left the magic world forever.**

**But what she didn't know was that Elizabeth remembered everything about her real father and that Hank wasn't her father and what happened on Halloween. She never called Hank dad or father ever.**

**Everybody thought that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort that they gave him the name the Boy-Who-Lived! But boy were they wrong.**

**Dumbledore let Sirius get sent to Azkaban, when he knew he was innocent, then he took Harry and left him on Lily's sister's doorstep to live through years of abuse and neglect.**


	2. Elizabeth's life

**Elizabeth's "Buffy" life**

Elizabeth Black grew up living with her mother and step father in LA, California. While she was growing up she practiced her magic, secretly of course, so she could leave her mother and return to the wizarding world when she became of age.

When she was 11 years old she was called as the next slayer. In the middle of her sixth grade year she burned down the school gym because it was full of vampires and she was expelled. After that happened Joyce and Hank got a divorce. Then Buffy and Joyce moved to Sunnydale, California aka "The Hellmouth". Buffy befriended Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Daniel "Oz" Ozborne and she met her new watcher Rupert Giles all on her first day of school. And found out that Oz is a werewolf. Willow, Xander, and Oz all found out she was the slayer that night because a vampire was trying to eat Xander and Willow.

In her seventh grade year she met Angel. Then a couple months after they met they started going out and fell in love. After she met, Oz found out she's a witch. He found out because he saw her do magic. (He's the only one that knows that she is a witch. Not even Angel knows.)

When she was 15, the Master rose and she died by drowning for a minute. Xander found her and performed CPR on her, then she killed the Master.

Next year a new slayer came to Sunnydale and tried to kill Angel and Buffy. She thought Buffy was a vampire. Her name is Kendra and she is 16 years old. Her and Oz started going out a couple months after that.

Buffy finally told Kendra that she was a witch because she felt that she could trust her with her life. She also told Kendra and Oz all about her real father Sirius and everything that has happened in her life.

A couple months after her sixteenth birthday Drusilla and Spike came to town and put together the Judge. The Judge stole Angel's soul. Angel then turned into Angelus. Buffy then killed the Judge.

Angelus thought that he would stop feeling love and a pull to Buffy so he kept fighting her and trying to kill her to make it go away. But it didn't go away it became stronger then ever. Buffy stilled loved him. She never tried to make it stop. She found out that she loved him more than Angel.

On the night of her seventeenth birthday Kendra and Oz took Buffy to LA for the weekend. They went to a club and they all got drunk. Kendra and Oz went back to the hotel but Buffy went to try to patrol. What they didn't know was that Angelus went there to and he also got drunk and went to patrol at the same cemetery as Buffy.

That night Buffy and Angelus ran into each other and started fighting. Then they all of a sudden started snogging. After that they told each other that they still loved each other and decided to get married and do a mating ritual. They got married and when they made love Angelus marked her on the right side of her neck and Buffy marked him to on the right side of his neck too.

When they woke up the next morning they started screaming and Buffy left and went back to her hotel room. She never told anyone what happened that night. But she is going to have to in a couple months. She and Angelus avoided each other but they never got divorced.

**Author Note: The marking I mentioned is when Angelus bit Buffy and drank some of her blood and left a mark there and when Buffy did the same thing to Angelus.**

**The marking means that they belong to each other and that when vampires see the mark they know that they belong to each other.**

**Also, my story is not the same a Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It has a different timeline and almost everything is different. **


End file.
